harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Amelia Bones
|włosy = * Siwe Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 8 (Przesłuchanie) – Po lewej stronie Knota siedziała obszerna czarownica o kwadratowej szczęce z bardzo krótkimi siwymi włosami. Nosiła monokl i wyglądała odpychająco. * Brązowe |status = Panna |tytuł = * Madame * Szefowa departamentu |rodzina = * * * * * Susan Bones * Bratanice i bratankowie * Seraphine Bones |praca = Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów |przynależność = * Ministerstwo Magii ** Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów * Wizengamot * Zakon Feniksa * Rodzina Bones |aktor = Sian Thomas |dom = Hufflepuff Horacy Slughorn wspominał o tym, że członkowie jednej rodziny trafiają często do tego samego domu. |krew = Nieznany |rasa = Człowiek }} Madame Amelia Susan Bones (zm. lipiec 1996 r.) — czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, będąca szefową departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów w Ministerstwie Magii. Zanim rozpoczęła pracę w ministerstwie była uczennicą Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, w której została przydzielona najprawdopodobniej do Hufflepuffu. Madame Bones mająca miejsce w sądzie Wizengamotu, przewodniczyła dyscyplinarnemu przesłuchaniu Harry'ego Pottera w 1995 roku i była jednym z oskarżycieli. W porównaniu do Korneliusza Knota, była bardzo uczciwa i sprawiedliwa podczas rozpraw sądowych i każdego dopuszczała do głosu. Była pełna podziwu magicznych zdolności Harry'ego Pottera, czego przykładem było wyczarowanie w pełni zdatnego do użytku, cielesnego patronusa. Głosowała za oczyszczeniem młodego czarodzieja ze wszystkich zarzutów i przywróceniu go do Hogwartu. Następnego roku, w drugim tygodniu lipca została zamordowana przez samego Lorda Voldemorta. Chwilę przed śmiercią stoczyła odważną walkę z czarnoksiężnikiem''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rodział 1 (Ten inny minister) . Biografia Wczesne życie Amelia Bones urodziła się przed 12 sierpnia 1978 roku na Wyspach Brytyjskich, w rodzinie czarodziejów nieznanego statusu krwi – Bones. Przed końcem 1981 roku straciła rodziców oraz większą część swojej najbliższej rodziny. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów Lord Voldemort zabił jej ojca oraz matkę20 October, 2000 chat with J.K. Rowling w Accio Quote! . Natomiast jej brat z żoną i dziećmi zostali zamordowani przez śmierciożercówHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 25 (Żuk osaczony) – ''Ci, którzy pochodzili z rodzin czarodziejów dorastali słuchając imion tych Śmierciożerców wymawianych z niemal takim samym strachem, jak imię Voldemorta. Zbrodnie, które popełnili za czasów panowania Voldemorta stały się legendą. Pośród uczniów Hogwartu znaleźli się krewni ich ofiar, którzy teraz nagle chodząc korytarzami chcąc nie chcąc stawali się obiektami pewnego makabrycznego rodzaju odbitej sławy. Susan Bones, której wuj, ciotka i kuzyni zginęli z rąk jednego z dziesiątki powiedziała ponuro w czasie zajęć z Zielarstwa, że teraz ma pojęcie o tym, jak to jest być Harrym. . Można przypuszczać, że Amelia została dobrze ukryta i ochroniona przed zamierzającymi zabić całą jej rodzinę poplecznikami Voldemorta. Jak się okazuje, Amelia musiała mieć jeszcze co najmniej jednego brata, gdyż w 1980 roku na świat przychodzi jej bratanica – Susan Bones. Nauka w Hogwarcie W wieku jedenastu lat otrzymała list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jak większość czarodziejów, swoje pierwsze magiczne zakupy zrobiła na ulicy Pokątnej. Odziedziczyła różdżkę lub kupiła ją w sklepie Ollivanderów. Pierwszego września razem innymi pierwszoklasistami pojechała do magicznej szkoły pociągiem Hogwart Express z peronu 9¾. Brała udział w uczcie powitalnej, podczas której Tiara Przydziału zdecydowała przydzielić Amelię najprawdopodobniej do Hufflepuffu. Można przypuszczać, że była dobrą uczennicą i uzyskała wysokie wyniki z SUMów i Owutemów. Praca w Ministerstwie Magii Jakiś czas po zabójstwie rodziców i części rodzeństwa z rąk Lorda Voldemorta, Amelia rozpoczęła pracę w największym i zarazem najważniejszym wydziale Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii – Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Zajmowała się wymierzaniem kary czarodziejom, którzy wbrew prawu użyli czarów oraz w rażący sposób łamali prawo czarodziejów, popełniając magiczne wykroczenia. Zyskała ona bardzo duży szacunek wśród swoich współpracowników i pełniła coraz ważniejsze funkcje. Zasiadła również w sądzie decydującym o losach czarodziejów, którzy złamali panujące w Wielkiej Brytanii czarodziejskie prawo – zwanym Wizengamotem. Jako ceniony urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii tytułowano ją madame Bones. Ówczesny szef departamentu, Bartemiusz Crouch Sr zyskiwał coraz większe poparcie wśród brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Po przejściu na emeryturę Milicenty Bagnold w 1990 roku, Crouch był typowany na nowego ministra. Wydawało się, że wybór Croucha na najwyższe stanowisko to tylko kwestia czasu. Jednak zdarzyło się coś nieprzewidzianego. Jego syn został ujęty razem z grupą śmierciożerców i trafił do Azkabanu. Honor rodziny Crouch został splamiony, a popularność Bartemiusza gwałtownie spadła. W ostateczności nowym Ministrem Magii został wybrany Korneliusz Knot, a Crouch wylądował w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Nowy Minister Magii zdecydował, że kolejnym szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Czarodziejów zostanie Amelia Bones. Od tej pory Amelia pełniła jedną z najważniejszych funkcji w Ministerstwie Magii, zaraz po ministrze. Wiadomo, że przyprawiła kłopoty ojcu Gregory'ego Goyle'a, o czym mówi jego syn w 1996 roku na jej widok w gazecie''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra)'' . Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Amelia jako jedna z niewielu urzędniczek ministerstwa zdawała się wierzyć w powrót Lorda Voldemorta i śmierciożerców. Nie ulegała nagonce prowadzonej w stronę Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a. Patrzyła racjonalnie na sprawę i wszystkie niewyjaśnione wydarzenia mające miejsce w magicznym, jak i mugolskim świecie. Wolała przygotować się na najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy. Przesłuchanie Harry'ego Pottera W związku z oskarżeniem Harry'ego Pottera o użycie zaklęcia Patronusa w obecności mugola, został on wezwany na przesłuchanie do Ministerstwa Magii, które odbywało się 12 sierpnia 1995 roku. Początkowo miało one odbyć się w biurze szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów - Amelii Bones, w obecności tylko samej szefowej departamentu. Zostało ono jednak przesunięte na godzinę ósmą do Sali Sądowej nr 10, w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry był tam przesłuchiwany przez cały Wizengamot. mały|296px|Wizengamot Harry pojawił się w Ministerstwie odpowiednio wcześniej. Razem z Arturem Weasleyem udał się do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdzie w oczekiwaniu na przesłuchanie zobaczył, jak pracują pracownicy Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Chwilę przed godziną ósmą otrzymali informację, że przesłuchanie zostało przeniesione do Sali Sądowej nr 10. Oboje pospiesznie udali się do windy i wkrótce znaleźli się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Pan Weasley wskazał Harry'emu drogę do sali sądowej, gdyż sam nie miał pozwolenia na przyglądanie się rozprawie. Po wejściu na salę Harry natychmiast rozpoznał owo miejsce. Przypomniał sobie jak razem z Dumbledore'em obserwowali w myślodsiewni proces Lestrange'ów, którzy zostali skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Amelia Bones siedziała wśród pięćdziesięciu członków Wizengamotu. Była ubrana w fioletowe szaty z ozdobną literą W''' wyhaftowaną na szacie, po lewej stronie. Amelia oraz inni urzędnicy rozmawiali cicho między sobą, do momentu, aż ciężkie drzwi nie zatrzasnęły się za Harrym. Zapadło milczenie, które po chwili przerwał zimny głos mężczyzny z najwyższej ławy. Był zaskoczony spóźnieniem Harry'ego, gdyż twierdził, że rano ministerstwo wysłało mu sowę o zmianie terminu przesłuchania. Kazał mu też zająć miejsce pośrodku sali. Harry usiadł i rozejrzał się po ławach. Madame Bones siedziała na lewo od ministra magii Korneliusza Knota. Zachowywała poważną minę, odpowiednią do pełnionej przez nią funkcji. Na prawo od ministra siedziała Starsza Podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Dolores Umbridge. W pustych ławach siedział Młodszy Asystent Ministra Magii – Percy Weasley, który zaraz po rozpoczęciu przesłuchania, notował i opisywał cały przebieg procesu. mały|lewo|229px|Minister magii Korneliusz Knot Korneliusz Knot rozpoczął przesłuchanie. Przedstawił wysokiej izbie Harry'ego Pottera oraz popełnione przez niego wykroczenie. W skład oskarżycieli wchodzili: minister magii Korneliusz Oswald Knot, kierownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów Amelia Suzann Bones oraz starszy podsekretarz ministra Dolores Jane Umbridge. W chwili przedstawiania protokolanta na salę wszedł świadek obrony, Albus Dumbledore. Sędziowie Wizengamotu, wraz z Amelią Bones zaczęli szeptać. Dokładnie przyglądali się dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Część sędziów, włącznie z ministrem była oburzona pojawieniem się Dumbledore'a. Inni byli wyraźnie przestraszeni. Minister nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony pojawieniem się Albusa na czas w ministerstwie. Wśród członków Wizengamotu nadal panowało nerwowe ożywienie, które przerwała przemowa Knota. Przedstawił on zarzuty kierowane w stronę Harry'ego oraz potwierdził jego tożsamość. Następnie zaczął zadawać pytania, nie dopuszczając oskarżonego do głosu. W końcu jego pytania przerwała Amelia Bones, pytając, czy Harry wyczarował w pełni zdatnego do użytku cielesnego patronusa. Oskarżony potwierdził jej pytanie, a Amelia nie ukrywała swojego zdziwienia. Była pełna podziwu, że piętnastoletni chłopiec potrafi wyczarować cielesnego patronusa. Część sędziów ponownie zaczęła szeptać, a niektórzy potakiwali lub kręcili głowami. mały|246px|Świadek Arabella Figg Minister przerwał podziw kierowany w stronę Harry'ego, chcąc wrócić do sprawy, lecz oskarżony wytłumaczył, że użył zaklęcia z powodu pojawienia się dementorów. Tym razem cała sala zamilkła. Milczenie przerwała równie co wcześniej zdumiona madame Bones. Zaczęła dopytywać się o szczegóły, lecz Korneliusz nie chcąc, aby Harry został uniewinniony, uznał jego tłumaczenie za wymyśloną wymówkę. Albus Dumbledore wstał, powołując na świadka Arabellę Doren Figg. Knot nie chciał dopuścić kolejnego świadka, lecz Amelia Bones stwierdziła, że jest to zgodne z linią postępowania Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Minister, chcąc potwierdzić jej tożsamość, zaczął zadawać jej pytania. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał po członkach Wizengamotu, pytając, czy charłak może widzieć dementorów. Pani Figg oburzyła się i dokładnie zaczęła opowiadać o zdarzeniach. W chwili mówienia o dementorach, przerwała jej pani Bones, poprawiając szczegół, że dementorzy nie biegają, a szybują nad ziemią. Następnie szefowa departamentu zapytała się o wygląd dementorów. Udało jej się szczegółowo opisać dementorów oraz ich zachowanie podczas ataku na chłopców. Pani Bones patrzyła na nią w milczeniu, natomiast Knot poszukiwał czegoś w swoich dokumentach. W końcu podziękował świadkowi i pozwolił odejść. Minister nie uważał jej za przekonującego świadka, lecz Bones broniła ją, twierdząc, że opisała skutek ataku dementora bardzo dokładnie. mały|lewo|280px|Amelia Bones podczas przesłuchania Nastąpiła krótka wymiana zdań między Dumbledore'em a Knotem, na temat niespodziewanego pojawienia się dementorów w Little Whinging. Dyrektor Hogwartu zaczął bronić Harry'ego Pottera, przywołując paragraf siódmy Dekretu o Uzasadnionych Restrykcjach wobec Niepełnoletnich Czarodziejów. Mówił on o tym, że niepełnoletni czarodziej może użyć magii w obecności mugoli, jeżeli jego życie zagrożone jest niebezpieczeństwem. Doszło do kolejnej dyskusji między Korneliuszem a dyrektorem, która dotyczyła wszystkich dotychczasowych wykroczeń Harry'ego Pottera. Dumbledore z klasą potrafił usprawiedliwić każde jego złamanie prawa czarodziejów. Na koniec dodał, że Wizengamot, po jego odejściu zajmuje się błahymi sprawami, którymi nazwał zwykłe nadużycie czarów przez niepełnoletnich czarodziejów. Poinformował również, że czeka na werdykt Wizengamotu. Po tych słowach sędziowie Wizengamotu rozpoczęli między sobą cichą dyskusję. Po kilku minutach nastała cisza. Madame Amelia Bones zapytała grona sędziowskiego, kto jest za oczyszczeniem młodego czarodzieja ze wszystkich zarzutów. Rękę podniosła większość sędziów obecnych na sali. Następnie zapytała o to, kto jest za postawieniem oskarżonemu kary. Rękę natychmiast podniósł Korneliusz Knot, Dolores Jane Umbidge oraz tuzin innych sędziów. Minister rozejrzał się po sali i ze smutkiem oczyścił Harry'ego ze wszystkich zarzutów. Uradowany Albus Dumbledore wstał i szybko udał się do wyjścia, natomiast Harry wciąż siedział na środku sali. Sędziowie Wizengamotu wstali z ław, rozmawiając i zbierając swoje pergaminy. Harry również wstał i spojrzał na panią Bones, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy wolno mu odejść. Madame Bones była jednak zajęta swoją teczką, więc Harry postanowił powoli udać się do wyjścia, gdzie czekał już na niego Artur WeasleyHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 8 (Przesłuchanie) . Wychodząc z Sali Sądowej, Madame Bones kulturalnie przywitała się z Arturem Weasleyem. Dalsza kariera Jakiś czas po rozprawie Amelia spotkała się ze swoją bratanicą, Susan Bones. Rozmawiali wówczas między innymi o przesłuchaniu Harry'ego Pottera. Madame Bones chwaliła magiczne zdolności młodego czarodzieja. Kładła duży nacisk na to, że w wieku piętnastu lat potrafił wyczarować cielesnego patronusa. Była pełna podziwu dla jego wiedzy o magii i jej zastosowaniu w praktyce. Kontynuowała swoją dotychczasową pracę w Ministerstwie Magii. Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, w krótkim oświadczeniu, złożonym w piątek w nocy, ówczesny minister magii Korneliusz Knot potwierdził, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił do kraju i znów działa. Pod koniec czerwca 1996 roku przygotowywał się również do odejścia z urzędu. Można przypuszczać, że urzędnicy poszukiwali odpowiedniego następcy. Amelia Bones jako jedna z najważniejszych urzędniczek ministerstwa i doskonale wykształcona oraz doświadczona czarownica prawdopodobnie była brana pod uwagę, jako kandydat na nowego ministra. Nie została jednak nim wybrana. Mogą być tego dwie przyczyny – pierwsza, to śmierć AmeliiAmelia Bones została zamordowana na początku lipca, a Korneliusz Knot złożył oficjalną rezygnację dopiero 2 lipca 1996 roku. , druga, to brak zainteresowania tym stanowiskiem, w związku z trudną sytuacją panującą w świecie czarodziejów. Ostatecznie, nowym ministrem został wybrany wysoki urzędnik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, będący również szefem Biura Aurorów – Rufus Scrimgeour. Śmierć mały|274px|Prorok Codzienny o śmieci Amelii Bones W drugim tygodniu lipca 1996 roku Amelia została zamordowana przez Lorda Voldemorta, w swoim własnym domu. Zdaniem Korneliusza Knota, który zrezygnował z funkcji Ministra Magii, chwilę przed śmiercią Amelia Bones stoczyła zacięty pojedynek z samym Voldemortem. Uważa się, że była potężną czarownicą, skoro Czarny Pan zdecydował się zabić ją osobiście, a nie poprzez śmierciożerców. Jak się okazało, Voldemort musiał włożyć bardzo dużo wysiłku, aby zabić madame Bones, gdyż była ona niezwykle utalentowaną czarownicą i podobnie jak jej zabójca bardzo dobrze znała wiele skomplikowanych zaklęć i uroków. Jej zabójstwo zostało odnotowane również w gazetach mugolskich. Jej śmierć została opisana jako straszny mord, który poruszył całą opinią publiczną w świecie mugoli. Samo morderstwo zaskoczyło nawet mugolskich policjantów, gdyż zabójstwa dokonano w pokoju zamkniętym od wewnątrz. Możliwe, że Lord Voldemort zamordował Amelię Bones, gdyż widział w niej potencjalną następczynię ministra magii, Korneliusza Knota. Wiedział, że szef departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów jest pierwszym w kolejności branym pod uwagę czarodziejem na to stanowisko. Jej wybór mógłby uniemożliwić Voldemortowi kontrolę nad ministerstwem oraz manipulację ważnymi urzędnikami. Sama Amelia od początku wierzyła w powrót Czarnego Pana, dlatego była przygotowana na najgorszy ze scenariuszy i prowadziła politykę przeciwko Voldemortowi, uświadamiając innych czarodziejów o jego złej działalności. Inną możliwością jej zabójstwa może być fakt, że Amelia Bones była uznawana za jedną z największych i najpotężniejszych czarownic swojego czasu. Voldemort mógł więc traktować ją jako poważne zagrożenie dla siebie samego. Po jej śmierci, nowym szefem departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów został wybrany Pius Thicknesse. Wspomnienia Jej śmierć wywołała wielkie poruszenie, zarówno w czarodziejskim, jak i mugolskim świecie. Jej zabójstwo było nagłaśnianie we wszystkich magicznych oraz mugolskich mediach. Prorok Codzienny każdego dnia opisywał przyczynę oraz informował o śmierci Amelii Bones. Każda ważna osobistość w państwie była poinformowana o jej śmierci. * Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa określali Amelię jako jedną z najpotężniejszych czarownic swojego czasu, a jej nieobecność będzie odczuwana przez wszystkich czarodziejów. * Minister Korneliusz Knot był wstrząśnięty śmiercią swojej bliskiej współpracownicy. Również twierdził, że była ona potężną czarownicą i chwilę przed śmiercią stoczyła zacięty pojedynek z samym Lordem Voldemortem, dla którego zabicie Bones było dużym wyzwaniem. * Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore stwierdził, że jej odejście będzie stratą dla całego świata magii. Wspominał ją jako bardzo zdolną czarownicę, która w trudnej sytuacji mogłaby pokierować nawet ministerstwem. * Horacy Slughorn był wstrząśnięty faktem, że Voldemort był w stanie zabić nawet czarownicę, która posiadała bliski kontakt z ministerstwem, dużą ochronę oraz wielkie zdolności magiczne. Obawiał się, że w związku z tym nie jest on bezpieczny nawet u boku Dumbledore'a, a śmierć Amelii była dla niego przekonaniem, że również on może być zagrożony śmiercią. * Harry Potter niejednokrotnie wspominał o śmierci Amelii Bones. Wyrażał obawy, że po zabójstwie tak wielkiej czarownicy, celem Voldemorta w najbliższym czasie może okazać się on sam. Zapamiętał, jak Amelia rok wcześniej wstawiła się za Harrym podczas przesłuchania. * Premier Wielkiej Brytanii również słyszał o śmierci madame Bones. Został poinformowany, że samotnie mieszkająca kobieta została zamordowana w mieszkaniu zamkniętym od środka. Dowody zbrodni wywoływały w nim przerażenie zaistniałą sytuacją. Wygląd mały|220px Amelia Bones została opisana jako kobieta z kwadratową szczęką i krótko przyciętymi, siwymi włosami. Miała niebieskie oczy, z czego jedno zdobił monokl. Podczas rozpraw Wizengamotu miała założoną fioletową szatę, z ozdobną literą '''W wyhaftowaną po lewej stronie. W filmie nie ma monokla, a jej włosy są dłuższe i brązowe. Wyglądała bardzo poważnie, dokładnie tak, jak wymagało tego pełnione przez nią stanowisko. Osobowość Amelia Bones była poważną oraz sprawiedliwą czarownicą, która nigdy nie przeoczała żadnych ważnych faktów. Pozwoliła na przesłuchanie świadka Arabelli Figg oraz zeznania Harry'ego Pottera. Była pod wrażeniem jego niezwykłych umiejętności, których przykładem było wyczarowanie przez młodego czarodzieja cielesnego patronusa. Nie ulegała zastraszeniom swojego przełożonego Korneliusza Knota. Jej stanowczość była widoczna także w momencie nacisków na nią ze strony ministra. Nie dała się jednak zwieść skorumpowanemu autorytetowi. Otwarcie wyrażała życzliwość wobec swoich współpracowników. Kulturalnie przywitała się z Arturem Weasleyem, będącym znanym zwolennikiem Dumbledore'a oraz Pottera. Nie obawiała się, jak inni pracownicy zdegradowania przez ministra i w obecności swojego szefa jawnie wyrażała własne zdanie i popierała prawdę. Podczas rozpraw kierowała się sumieniem oraz wiarygodnymi faktami. Chciała wysłuchać każdą ze stron, po czym wydać wyrok zgodny z własnym sumieniem, nawet jeżeli wyżsi od niej rangą urzędnicy głosowali inaczej. Ponadto Amelia była bardzo odważną kobietą. Walcząc z Lordem Voldemortem, pomimo świadomości, że najprawdopodobniej zginie, chciała postawić się jednemu z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężnikowi i spróbować go pokonać. Ostatecznie jednak się to nie udało i została zabita. Jest też prawdopodobne, że Amelia była bardzo związana ze swoją rodziną, gdyż po śmierci, jej bratanica Susan Bones była bardzo zdenerwowana i przeżywała całą sytuację. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * Pojedynki: Amelia Bones potrafiła się bardzo dobrze pojedynkować, o czym świadczy fakt, że chwilę przed śmiercią stoczyła zacięty pojedynek z samym Lordem Voldemortem. Korneliusz Knot potwierdził jej wielkie uzdolnienia magiczne, nazywając ją utalentowaną czarownicą, która stoczyła bardzo dobrą walkę z Czarnym Panem. Również dyrektor Hogwartu uważał Amelię za wielką czarownicę, której śmierć była wielką stratą dla czarodziejskiej społeczności. * Silna wola: Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że Amelia była osobą o wyjątkowo silnej woli, ponieważ nie było żadnych wzmianek o jakichkolwiek próbach rzucenia na nią klątwy Imperius. Zanim została zamordowana, również nie była pod wpływem żadnej klątwy, o czym świadczy świadomie stoczona przez nią walka z Voldemortem. Ponadto nie ulegała wpływowi innych ludzi. Zawsze stawiała na swoim, nawet jeżeli jej przełożeni lub współpracownicy mówili inaczej. Relacje Rodzina mały|145px|Bratanica Amelii, Susan Bones Amelia pochodziła z rodziny wielkich czarodziejów i czarownic. Rodzina Bones należała do Zakonu Feniksa podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Rodzina zawsze stała po stronie dobra oraz prawdy i tak też rodzice wychowali Amelię. W 1981 roku jej rodzice oraz brat Edgar z żoną i dziećmi zostali zamordowani przez Lorda Voldemorta i śmierciożerców. Jednak wartości wyniesione przez madame Bones z rodzinnego domu, nie pozwoliły jej stanąć po stronie zła. Nie wiadomo jakie relacje utrzymywała Amelia ze swoimi rodzicami oraz bratem z rodziną. Można przypuszczać, że po ich śmierci przeżyła głęboką żałobę. Amelia Bones miała jednak jeszcze co najmniej jednego brata, gdyż w 1980 roku na świat przychodzi jej bratanica Susan Bones. W wolnych chwilach madame Bones często spotykała się z rodziną swojego brata. Opowiadała Susan o swojej pracy w ministerstwie. W 1995 roku chwaliła swojej bratanicy magiczne zdolności Harry'ego Pottera oraz wspominała o jego przesłuchaniu. Młoda uczennica podziwiała swoją ciotkę oraz jej pracę. Była między nimi bardzo bliska więź, o czym świadczy smutek, jaki przeżyła Susan po śmierci swojej cioci. Albus Dumbledore mały|lewo|245px|Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore, będący przez długi czas Naczelnym Magiem Wizengamotu współpracował z Amelią Bones w gronie sędziowskim. Oboje wierzyli w powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Wiedzieli, że trzeba być gotowym na najgorszy ze scenariuszy. Nie ulegała również artykułom oraz plotkom głoszonym na temat Albusa Dumbledore'a. Prowadziła rozmowę dotyczącą wstrzymania się od zniszczenia różdżki oraz wydalenia ze szkoły Harry'ego Pottera, w związku z użyciem czarów w obecności mugola. Podczas przesłuchania Harry'ego Pottera, dyrektor kierował wiele pytań do madame Bones, wierząc, że potrafi ona racjonalnie spojrzeć na sprawę. Zgadzała się z większością rzeczy mówionych przez Dumbledore'a, nawet z tymi, których nie popierał sam minister magii. Dopuściła do przesłuchania świadka w sprawie dementorów w Little Whinging, który został powołany przez dyrektora Hogwartu. Oboje dobrze znali zasady i prawa panujące w świecie czarodziejów oraz wszystkie kodeksy i paragrafy stosowane podczas przesłuchań przed Wizengamotem. Harry Potter mały|145px|Harry Potter Do bezpośredniego spotkania między Harrym a Amelią doszło podczas przesłuchania Pottera przed Wizengamotem w sprawie użycia czarów w obecności mugola. Madame Bones była jednym z oskarżycieli młodego czarodzieja. W przeciwieństwie do Korneliusza Knota i Dolores Umbridge, starała się dokładnie wysłuchać wszystkich świadków oraz oskarżonego. Była przy tym również bardzo obiektywna, nie ulegała manipulacji innych sędziów. Znała historię Harry'ego Pottera i wiedziała, że to on, jako jedyny przeżył atak Voldemorta. Była pełna podziwu, kiedy dowiedziała się, że w tak młodym wieku potrafi wyczarować cielesnego patronusa i obronić się przed dementorami. W późniejszym czasie opowiadała swojej najbliższej rodzinie o wielkich magicznych zdolnościach Harry'ego. Uwierzyła w jego zeznania i usprawiedliwiała je tym, że kodeks pozwala używać czarów poza szkołą w przypadku zagrożenia życia ucznia. Głosowała za oczyszczeniem Harry'ego ze wszystkich zarzutów. Prawdopodobnie również była świadoma możliwego powrotu Voldemorta oraz wydarzeniach w Little Hangleton, gdzie odrodził się czarnoksiężnik. Wyrażała się przychylnie na temat Harry'ego Pottera. Sam Harry nie znał Amelii, lecz po tym, jak głosowała za oczyszczeniem go z zarzutów, można powiedzieć, że ją polubił. Jego ciepłe nastawienie do madame Bones było widoczne również podczas rozmowy z Susan, kiedy to młoda czarownica opowiadała mu o tym, jak jej ciotka chwaliła osiągnięcia i umiejętności Pottera. Korneliusz Knot mały|lewo|165px|Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot Amelia Bones, będąca szefową departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów była drugą najważniejszą urzędniczką w Ministerstwie Magii, zaraz po samym Korneliuszu Knocie. Była podległa tylko bezpośrednio pod samego ministra. Miała duży szacunek do swojego szefa, chociaż potrafiła wyrazić odmienne zdanie od niego samego. Nie ulegała wpływom innych ludzi, jak to miał w zwyczaju minister. Knot podczas przesłuchania nie dopuszczał do głosu innych sędziów ani świadków. Chciał obejść procedury, na co nie pozwoliła madame Bones i pozwoliła na przesłuchanie świadka Arabelli Figg. Korneliusz chciał wmówić Amelii, że to, co mówi Harry Potter, jest nieprawdziwym, wymyślonym opowiadaniem, które młody czarodziej doskonale sobie przygotował. Madame Bones zachowała jednak zdrowy rozsądek i nie dała sobie wpoić tego, co mówi jej szef. W przeciwieństwie do Knota, głosowała za oczyszczeniem czarodzieja z zarzutów. Mimo że w wielu sprawach Knot i Bones mieli odmienne zdania, minister bardzo szanował swoją współpracowniczkę. Uważał ją za wielką czarownicę, a jej śmierć za duży cios dla ministerstwa i świata czarodziejów. Pochlebnie wyrażał się o Amelii Bones. Dolores Umbridge mały|178px|Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Dolores Umbridge Zarówno Dolores, jak i Amelia pracowały w ministerstwie magii oraz były sędziami Wizengamotu. Miały jednak odmienne poglądy jak należy sprawować władzę i prowadzić postępowanie. Podczas przesłuchania Harry'ego Pottera obie panie były oskarżycielami, jednak ich ostateczne zdania oraz wyroki były różne. Umbridge chciała, aby młody czarodziej poniósł karę za użycie magii w obecności mugola. Nie uwierzyła w opowiadania oskarżonego ani pozostałych świadków, dała się natomiast przekonać Korneliuszowi. Amelia natomiast wysłuchała wszystkie strony postępowania i głosowała za oczyszczeniem Harry'ego z zarzutów. Ich relacje raczej nie były przyjazne, gdyż Umbridge chciała tępić mugolaków oraz pozbyć się Albusa Dumbledore'a ze szkoły. Jak wiadomo, Amelia natomiast utrzymywała dobre stosunki z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Panie były zmuszone okazywać sobie wzajemny szacunek, czego wymagała od nich wspólna praca. Prywatnie raczej nie miały dobrych relacji, ponieważ różnił je światopogląd. Jedna stała po stronie Harry'ego Pottera, druga raczej po stronie Lorda Voldemorta. Współpracownicy Amelia Bones była szefem całego departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Zarządzała wszystkimi urzędnikami tego departamentu, wśród których byli tacy czarodzieje jak Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt czy John Dawlish. Była kompetentną osobą na swoim stanowisku. Szanowała wszystkich swoich współpracowników, za co w zamian również otrzymywała od nich szacunek i poparcie. Była wobec pracowników lojalna i kulturalna. Przykładem może być, jak w 1995 roku przywitała się z Arturem Weasleyem, kiedy chwilę przed nią, minister oraz syn Artura, Percy ominęli go bez żadnego spojrzenia. Była również członkiem grona sędziowskiego Wizengamotu. Większość sędziów zdawała się mieć dobre relacje z Amelią Bones. Kiedy ona podniosła rękę, za nią robiło to kilkunastu innych członków Wizengamotu. Współpracownicy nazywali Amelię tytułem madme, co świadczy o tym. że urzędnicy czuli przed nią respekt, gdyż była dla nich przykładem jak należy postępować i kierować się prawdą w każdej sprawie. Etymologia * mały|156px|Figurka LEGOAmelia to starogermańskie imię wywodzące się od słowa amalia '' – ''pracowity, niezmordowany. Było niezwykle popularne w epoce romantyzmu. Pierwotną wersją imienia była właśnie Amalia, jednak w związku ze zmianami w języku oraz niewątpliwych literówkach, od XVI wieku używa się powszechnie wersji Amelia. * Bones w dosłownym tłumaczeniu z języka angielskiego oznacza kości. Słowo bones pochodzi od liczby pojedynczej wyrazu bone. Bone w języku angielskim i staroangielskim oznacza kość, ość lub oczyszczanie czegoś z kości. W języku esperanto oraz ido słowo bone oznacza wyrażanie zgody, zgadzanie się z czymś lub po prostu dobroć. Ciekawostki * Amelia Bones była ciotką Puchonki – Susan Bones. * Albus Dumbledore opisał Amelię Bones jako bardzo potężną czarownicę, co potwierdza powód, dla którego Lord Voldemort zabił ją osobiście. * W filmie, w rolę Amelii Bones wcieliła się Sian Thomas. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * LEGO Harry Potter Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Zmarli w 1996 Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Rodzina Bones Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy de:Amelia Bones en:Amelia Bones es:Amelia Bones fi:Amelia Bones fr:Amelia Bones it:Amelia Bones nl:Emilia Bonkel no:Amelia Beining ru:Амелия Боунс